St Judes
by Harmonic-Faith
Summary: AU/AH Dying wasn't on Bella's list of things to do, neither was meeting a stranger.


**Well okay.... Hi! I'm Harmonic_Faith. This story was the inspiration of a "Gives me Hope" I saw today. It took me a couple of hours to write this and this is the first time Ive written somthing and finished it in a year or so... so here it is. St Judes. I just wanna say St. Jude is a patron saint of lost causes.  
**

**Also- I wanna thank Instntkarmagirl**** becuase gave me the courage to post it it, and I wanna thank Sophie merci for proof reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was! But its not.. Or else they Edward would be mine and... I'm gonna shut up here or else I'm gonna have to start raising the rating on this story....  
**

* * *

_I'm sorry Miss Swan but you have an inoperable brain tumor"_

The words kept swimming around in my head but not connecting... Why me? What I had I done to deserve this? I donated to charity.... I loved my family... I worked hard... I....

_"I'm sorry Miss Swan but you have an inoperable brain tumor"_

I walked down a street, looking but not registering where I was going until my feet stopped me outside of a church in a part of the city I didn't recognize, I looked up at the tall, imposing building, if slightly crumbling at the edges.

_"I'm sorry Miss Swan but you have an inoperable brain tumor"_

The words sill swirling around my mind, I walked into the church, ignoring other people, I sat down at a pew at the front of the church and looked up at an impressive stained glass window and eying its glory and wonder. Imagining how someone could come up with that with all the sorrow and depression in  
the world, my own story included. It wasn't fair. I had so much to do! So much to see! So much to do and I didn't even have enough to time to do it all.

_"I'm sorry Miss Swan but you have an inoperable brain tumor, and with the basis of these tests you have roughly 6-9 months to live... I'm so sorry"_

The look in his eye told me he wasn't sorry, this was just a part of his life, his job. To cure the sick, heal the wounded and gently break the fall of the dying. I winced at my words.

Dying. I was dying. My body was betraying me, by doing something I didn't want to do. I was used to that but this time, it almost seemed cruel. I was only 21. Barely living, seen and done nothing. I have...had such dreams! My family had such dreams for me...

My family... They'd be waiting to hear the news, hoping and praying for good news. I snorted in the irony. Praying and yet I was the one in the church. I stood up and started to walk the long walk up the church aisle, not looking forward to what was inevitable. My brother's and fathers face's, so similar and yet so different... Emmett's massive frame hulked over in tears, my sister-in-law.... Rosalie's beautiful face as she doesn't know who to comfort, me, her husband, or my father... Charlie

_"I'm sorry Miss Swan but you have an inoperable brain tumor..."_

I stopped in the aisle and thought about my father. Thinking about him being alone, without anyone. My heart ached... his face as he realized his little girl wasn't going to see her 22nd birthday.. He wouldn't see her married, He wouldn't walk her down the aisle... he wouldn't see her graduate from university, he wouldn't see her published works.... he wouldn't see her live.

A flash of pain erupted across my head, and I started to fall to ground with the weight of the pain burning across my head. I didn't hit the ground as someone's quick footsteps, dashing across a tiled floor and my arm and waist being enclosed in shared warmth and quickly being held steady and the thumping beat of the pain streaming across my head faded into a dull thump then to a quiet sigh....

A musical, worried voice registered in my ears and I opened my eyes to see a gray shirt in my eye line "Miss? Miss are you Kay? Miss please!..." His worried lines continued to register as I looked up at him, my brown eyes meeting his green eyes worried in the meeting. I quickly tried to pull out of the semi-embrace, but was held firm by the grip the worried stranger had on me. I opened my mouth to speak but I quickly intercepted by his worried lines... "I'm not letting you go until you speak to me, Miss.." I let my eyes gently close again and rested my head against his grey clothed covered chest, and cleared my throat.

"I would speak to you if you would let me get in a word edge ways" the grey covered chest stooped vibrating as he stopped talking and just gently breathed. The chest started to vibrate, from laughter and talking, again as I listened to him talk "Yes, I assume that would work..."

I pushed away from him, and lent against a edge of a pew, as green eye's held on to my elbows. "I'm fine, thank you for catching me, you can let go down, I won't fall again- I promise." Green eye's looked sceptic and didn't let go of my elbows, which I guess he had a right to, he just saw someone nearly fall over for no reason.

"I promise you, I'm fine now. I have a less than stellar balance and I can trip over thin air quite easily" I began to take his hands off of my elbows and stand up. I got his hands off of my elbows and then proceeded to fall to the side again. He quickly caught me and held me steady as he steered me toward a pew and sat me down, sitting down next to me, and leaning me against him.

"Well, I'm not gonna believe you again, and we're gonna sit here until you can stand without falling over." I looked up at him, disbelief written all over my face. "How are you gonna find out I can stand without falling over, if we're sitting down?" He looked perturbed for a moment and then grinned down at me "We'll figure that out when it comes along, I'm Edward, and you, strange falling over girl are called?"

I blinked up at his optimism and without thinking about it "I'm Bella." If possible Edward's grin got bigger, and I noted it was crooked on one side, "Nice to have caught you Bella. So just to pass the time, what are you doing in St. Jude's?"

I looked up at the stain glass window, deciding what to say, deciding whether or not to be a liar or to tell this random guy the truth....

"I wandered in here after having some.... news to swallow." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth. "I wandered and my feet stopped here." I completed the lie of truth and quickly changed the subject "And you?" I looked up at the red haired man.

"Saying a prayer for my mother... She died a year or two ago from a brain tumor" I closed my eyes in his admittance to being here, and internally sighed, and he wasn't finished."You have a brain tumor too, don't you?"

My eyes snapped open and I lent back from him, as he looked at me with sad.... symapthic..... pitying eyes. I quickly stood up and started to walk away when I stopped and looked at Edward again who was following me with the same pitying eyes and I stood in the aisle and he in the pew.

"Don't. DON'T look at me like that! DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed at him. "Don't! I.... I....." I fell to my knees in sobs. Edward quickly knelt by my side and hugging me to his chest, his body shaking with shuddering sobs as well.

We knelt, sobbing and crying, on the floor of St. Jude's church for over half an hour. We moved to a pew and he started talking, about his mother, Esme, who developed a brain tumor five years ago, It was inoperable and she was given a year at most to live. He told me about her dreams, her wishes and  
everything in between. He told me what what she did. What he did for her, with her and without her.

In return I tell him about my family, my dreams, what I want to do, what I will never get a chance to do, what I will possibly end up doing. I tell him about my hopes and about regrets and things I will never be able to do, and how I will regret them. I tell him about what I will miss most and what I will miss without thinking about it. I tell him about how I don't think my family will cope without me. I tell him about my mother falling to cancer when i was 9.

In return he asks me to marry him because it was one of my wishes.

In return he takes me around the world because it was one of my dreams.

In return he fulfills most of my dreams, hopes and achievements.

In return I start fighting.

In return I keep fighting.

In return I admit that that I'm in love with him to him, and him to me.

In return two years into our strange relationship I give him a daughter- Renesmee Cullen. Named for my mother and His.

In return four years into our strange relationship I give him a son- Jude Cullen. Named for the place we met.

In return I'm still fighting to stay alive for him 8 years after we met.


End file.
